dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
DCAU influences on mainstream comics
The DCAU, though it is primarily derivative of DC Comics, produced several creative innovations that were adapted into the mainstream comics and other media. Original Characters The following is a partial list of characters created for the DCAU who found their way into the mainstream comics: Lock-Up Harley Quinn Arguably the most successful "addition" to the mainstream comics is Harley Quinn, the Joker's girlfriend. She was initially introduced in the episode "Joker's Favor", voiced by Arleen Sorkin. The character quickly became hugely popular. DC released a graphic novel, Batman: Harley Quinn giving Harley's "official" origin in the comics continuity. This origin is closely similar to that of "Mad Love." Television: A character named Dr. Harleen Quinzel was the main antagonist of the short-lived Birds of Prey live-action series, which takes place in a Gotham City after both Batman and the Joker have passed on. Posing as a legitimate psychiatrist, Harleen is secretly a criminal mastermind, seeking revenge against Gotham City as a whole, and especially against the Birds of Prey (whose ranks include Batman and Selina Kyle's daughter, Helena), for Joker's death. She was played in the un-aired pilot episode by Sherilyn Fenn, and in every episode thereafter by Mia Sara. Ironically, Harley's incorporation into the mainstream comics also led to her inclusion in the Bat-Embargo, which came into effect around the time the second season of was being produced, and which barred the use of any Batman-universe characters in further DCAU productions. Harley appears as a character in the non-DCAU animated series The Batman, where she is voiced by Hynden Walch. She also appears in the Batman: The Brave And The Bold episode "Emperor Joker" voiced by Meghan Strange. In the DC Universe Original Animated Movie "Justice League: Crisis On Two Earths," where the Joker's counterpart is known as "The Jester," Harley is a monkey wearing a miniature version of The Jester's outfit and is distraught when learning of his demise. In the Amalgam Comic, Legends Of The Dark Claw, Hyena (a combination of Joker and Marvel Comics' Sabretooth) is given the name "Creed H. Quinn". Mercy Graves Television: In the eighth season of the series Smallville, the character named "Tess Mercer" is a fusion of the names Eve Teschmacher (from Superman: The Movie and Superman II) and Mercy.http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17502 Much like Mercy, she is blindly devoted to Luthor and carries out his every command, claiming he saved her life a few years ago. In the episode "Toxic", Oliver Queen gives her the nickname "Mercy". Livewire First appearing in the episode of the same name, Livewire was first introduced into the comics in Action Comics #835, published in March 2006. Her origin story in the comics was very similar to her DCAU origins - in both instances, she was previously a shock jock named Leslie who enjoyed humiliating Superman on her radio show. However, there were differences: * In the comics, Leslie ended up losing her job at the radio station before becoming Livewire. However, in the DCAU, she still had her job, and was in fact hosting a huge concert to celebrate her anniversary of working at the station when she was hit by lightning. * In the comics, Leslie was able to control electricity from birth, whereas her DCAU counterpart only gained this power after being hit by lightning. Renee Montoya Montoya was created for the Writer's Bible as an audience viewpoint and minority character - the GPD's roster in the comics included white men mostly. The concept proved so popular that she was taken over in the comics. She deputed in Batman #475 (cover date March 1992), as Gordon's new assistant. Her first words were "Madre de Dios", a phrase she later used in the DCAU twice. In the Writer's Bible, she was described as a child of Crime Alley, devoted to charity work for the Cathedral, and the widow of another cop. She had a strong dislike of Bruce Wayne because of his lack of charity work. However, none of it ever made it into the series or the comics. Starting as a beat cop, she became a detective around the same time in the comics and series, but the comics character grew even more. She appeared prominently during the Knightfall storyline, when she faced off with serial killer Mr. Zsasz, and helped Batman defeat him. Subsequent stories fill in her background as the child of immigrants from the Dominican Republic, who, impressively, worked her way up through the mostly male, mostly white GCPD ranks. During the No Man's Land story line, she served as a negotiator between Gordon and Two-Face, who took a liking to her. After she refused his love, he outed her as a lesbian. After quitting her job, breaking up with her girlfriend and battling alcohol, she was taken under the wing of Vic Sage, the Question. They were mayor players in 52, and she eventually became the second Question when Vic died of lung cancer. In Teen Titans (Vol. 3) # 17 (Part 1 of the Titans Tomorrow storyline), a Gotham City ten years into the future is shown with the retired Commissioner James Gordon speaking with Renee who appears to be the current Commissioner. The character of Detective Anna Ramirez, played by Monique Gabriela Curnen in The Dark Knight and voiced by Ana Ortiz in Batman: Gotham Knight may have been partially based on Montoya. Roxy Rocket Roxy Rocket made a cameo appearance in Detective Comics #822 (written by Paul Dini). She appeared near the end of Batgirl #6 where she is identified by Roulette as "Every insurance company's nightmare, and every wild man's fantasy, Roxanne "Rocket" Sutton." She made her first proper appearance in Batgirl #7, battling the new Batgirl, Stephanie Brown. Volcana Volcana has had cameo apperances in Superman comics. One cameo was in the recent Superman 80-Page Giant where she is fighting Superman in the outfit she wore on Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. Terry McGinnis The character has had many recent cameo appearances in mainstream comics. To date, there have been a few different incarnations of Terry in the comics: * On Earth-12, a next generation Earth, Terry is Batman. He appeared in Countdown to Infinite Crisis and Superman/Batman #21-24. * In Batman #700, Damian Wayne rescues a baby identified as Warren and Mary McGinnis' son. Years later, Terry takes up the mantle and fights Joker and the Jokerz from Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. This version of Terry was mentioned again in Superman/Batman #75. * In Superman/Batman Annual #4, Paul Levitz wrote a story that took place after "The Call", dealing with Superman's issues after Lois' death. This story heavily relied on , and ignored much of . This Terry stars in his own 2010 6-issue miniseries faced off against a new Hush in Hush Beyond. In January 2011, the Batman Beyond comic series started. Several aspects of his costume were adapted for other characters as well: the red emblem was used in Kate Kane's Batwoman outfit, and the full face mask was used in the Batgirl costumes of Huntress and Cassandra Cain (both traits were used by Batwoman in Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman). In Justice League Of America #55, Dick Grayson flies a ship similar to both the first Batwing and the fourth Batmobile (in outer space) and wears a suit similar to Terry McGinnis's Batsuit, but with red lines extending from the emblem throughout the suit. Warhawk In a reality warped by Kwaku Anansi (in [[w:c:dcdatabase:JLA Vol 1|JLA #22-#26]]), alternate versions of well-known heroes are created. One alternate hero is named "Hawk". He wears a red version of Warhawk's armor, complete with wings. Character Revamps Clayface The original Clayface from the comics, Basil Karlo, had certain attributes adapted into the animated incarnation of Matt Hagen, who in the comics, was the second Clayface. However, after finished airing, Karlo joined up with various other persons that have gone by the title of Clayface (in a group known as the Mudpack) and absorbed all of their combined shape-shifting powers. After this, his size and appearance became much more like that of the animated version of Matt Hagen. A recent figure release in the DC Universe Classics line even has Clayface identified as Basil Karlo, but with the exact same appearance as the animated version. Clock King The DCAU version of the Clock King (Temple Fugate) was a complete reinvention from the original (named William Tockman). Recently, in Teen Titans #56 issue, the Temple Fugate version of the character was introduced into the comics with slight alterations from his animated incarnation in that he appears younger, is more psychotic and has precognitive abilities as opposed to an excellent sense of timing. Killer Croc Waylon Jones was originally (and was consistently referred to as) a human with a very rare skin condition. made a point of introducing him as a mutated human with reptilian attributes to his body (and seemingly his DNA). Batman examining one of his teeth and finding it to have both human and reptilian characteristics confirms that Croc in the DCAU seems to be a genuine "lizard man". Throughout the past decade, the comics have slowly made him more and more reptilian, mentioning in the Hush storyline that his body is mutating rapidly for some reason. The character currently has fully developed jaws and even a tail. Mr. Freeze In the comics, Mr. Freeze was originally a gimmicky, mad scientist character. The animated portrayal made him both more complex and more sympathetic, showing his "frozen" condition to be the result of a tragic accident involving his terminally ill wife. The comics Freeze's origin was retconned to reflect this deeper history. The re-vamped comic book origin adds a backstory showing that Victor Fries was abused as a child, both by his father and by childhood bullies. As an escape, he developed a habit of freezing insects and live animals in jars of water, because, as he explained to a psychiatrist, he liked to preserve them as they looked, unchanged and beautiful. Meeting Nora in college, the shy boy fell passionately in love. As in the animated series, when Nora fell ill, he froze her while looking for a cure for her condition, and suffered the accident when his corporate employers attempted to shut her capsule down. In a confrontation between Batman and Mr. Freeze, Freeze inadvertently blasted Nora's cryo-capsule, causing it to shatter. Blaming Batman for his wife's death, Freeze swore revenge. Film: Mr. Freeze was one of the featured villains in the live-action film Batman and Robin, played by Arnold Schwarzenegger. The film's storyline attempted to combine aspects of the animated Freeze's tragic history with the mad scientist character of the early comics. In the film, Victor Fries is both an Olympic level athlete, and a brilliant scientist, who freezes his wife when she is diagnosed with a fictional disease called McGregor's Syndrome. The accident in his lab which causes his condition is not blamed on any particular person. After the accident, he steals diamonds, both to power his cryo-suit, and to fund his research into a cure for his wife. After Batman foils Freeze's plan to freeze all of Gotham, Batman reveals that he has saved Nora's capsule from attempted sabotage by Poison Ivy, and offers to transfer the capsule to Freeze's cell at Arkham, so he can continue his research. In exchange, Freeze gives Batman a cure for an early-stage version of McGregor's, which Alfred is dying of. Despite the character's tragic story, he commits his crimes in a flamboyant, cartoonish way quite unlike the animated Freeze, surrounded by hockey-playing thugs, and seemingly taking mad delight in his victims' suffering. The incongruity between the two aspects of the character, combined with Schwarzenegger's flat performance, was one of several likely reasons for the film's poor reception. Parasite The animated incarnation of the Parasite was fairly close to the original incarnation of Rudy Jones, aside from having a slightly different overall appearance that resembles the pre-Crisis Maxwell Jensen version; the comic version lacked the distinctive 'bands' that were part of the animated Parasite's design. Soon after, this band pattern seen on the animated Parasite was used on the comic version. Later still, the comic Parasite mutated further and acquired a mouth full of sharp teeth, almost like a leech; this appearance was used as the basis for Parasite's appearance in , "Epilogue". Recent appearances in Blue Beetle and Superman #700 have him in his more friendly appearance. Riddler Before his appearance in , Edward Nygma's usual costume was a green jumpsuit riddled with question marks. In comic appearances subsequent to , he wears the more subdued look (green suit and bowler hat) used in that series. A similar suit was worn by Frank Gorshin during a few instances in the 60's Adam West Batman TV show (the actor was uncomfortable wearing the jumpsuit in most of his appearances) and occasionally shown in the comics, but the animated series popularized it enough that it became the Riddler's default look in the comics. In Red Robin #19, Red Robin is mentally trapped in a virtual world where Riddler acts as his subconscious trying to to tell him what he already knows. The costume Riddler wears there is the same as the one he wears on and . Static The original comic incarnation of Static was published by Milestone Media, but very little of the comics was used for his animated counterpart. Recently, after years of legal paperwork, Static has joined the Teen Titans series in the mainstream DC Comics, with a costume very similar to the uniform he wore during seasons 3 and 4 of . His first mainstream appearance was at the end of Terror Titans #3. Issue 4, his first active appearance, showed him to have resistance to mind control, as he did on the episode "Attack of the Living Brain Puppets". An older Static, who appeared in Milestone Forever #2, sported a chin beard and hairdo similar to the old Static seen in "Future Shock". John Stewart John Stewart's animated incarnation has a very different backstory to that of his comic-book incarnation; in that whilst his comic counterpart was a former architect before becoming a Green Lantern, his animated incarnation was a former marine. Recent appearances by his character have attempted to insert part of this backstory in with that of his comic version. The comics also began using the exact same suit and appearance that he was seen using in , minus the black gloves. *In JLA #13, John Stewart says that he would look good bald and might grow a goatee "to add a little funk", which he did in . J'onn J'onzz The Martian Manhunter's animated appearance very closely matched his traditional appearance in the comics for years, that of a cloak, harness, pants and boots. However, after the "One Year Later" gap, the comic incarnation of the character began wearing a full-body suit very similar to what the Justice Lord J'onn wore (with certain elements of the traditional look worked in). This look was kept until the character's death in Final Crisis. Perhaps in remembrance of that, J'onn wears the full body suit on Justice League: Crisis On Two Earths while his Crime Syndicate counterpart, J'edd J'arkuss, wears an outfit similar to the traditional one. Supergirl In 1996, at the same time that was airing, the current incarnation of Supergirl was given a comic series. This Supergirl was the combined merged form of a life-form known as Matrix and a human girl named Linda Danvers. Eventually, she was given the exact same costume and physical appearance that Kara In-Ze had right up until her costume change in Chaos at the Earth's Core. Interestingly enough, the DCAU version's costume change happened not too long after the Kara Zor-El version of the character had been reintroduced into the mainstream DC Universe. Tim Drake After the 'One Year Later' gap, Tim Drake began wearing a red and black suit that closely resembled his animated appearance for four years before switching to his new Red Robin identity. His previous suit was essentially the one seen being worn by the animated version of Dick Grayson during his time as Robin. He also became orphaned and was adopted by Bruce Wayne like his animated counterpart. The explanation given for his costume change is that it's meant to honor the death of Superboy, who wore those colors. The Robin suit display in "Sins of the Father" is a reference to the memorial for Jason Todd in the comics. In the Darkseid-created "Unternet" that appears in Red Robin, Tim's avatar mixes elements of his Red Robin suit and Nightwing's suit (including the feathered pattern originally used in ). The Young Justice TV Series features Dick Grayson as Robin, but mixes in elements of Tim Drake as part of mixing the original Mainstream Comics Teen Titans and Young Justice teams. As part of this, Dick is wearing the red and black suit from with more detail for the show's animation style. Toyman In 2006, a new robotic version of the Toyman was introduced into [[w:c:dcdatabase:Action Comics Vol 1 837|Action Comics #837]], working for Lex Luthor. His appearance highly resembles the animated Toyman, who was merely a human wearing a doll-like mask. It is stated that this Toyman was created by the original human incarnation, Winslow Scott. He was later renamed as 'Toyboy'. Zatanna Zatanna's comics history has been retconned to make her and Bruce Wayne childhood friends, plus the fact that her father, Zatara, was one of the young Bruce's teachers. Likewise, several stories suggest a strong attraction between the two characters, though they never act on it. Other Influences Mainstream Comics *Lois Lane's nickname for Clark Kent, "Smallville", was later used by Lois in the comics and the tv series Smallville. Also, in comics, Lois's eye color would change frequently by different artists. For much of the modern era they were either blue or brown, but after appearing on with violet eyes, she began to typically have purple eyes in the comics as well. *''Batman: No Man's Land Secret Files and Origins'' features a story called "No Man's Land: The Animated Series", written and drawn by Scott Peterson and Craig Rousseau. In the story, Batman and Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) are on a stake-out; it is later revealed that it was, in fact, a TV show. *In Catwoman (Vol 2) #89, Harley Quinn attempts to sell a story idea about Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and herself, but ends up using a can of laughing gas on everybody there when they completely change the story pitch. The art used in the comic for Harley's "pitch" uses / style. *In Catwoman (Vol 3) #64 and #65, Catwoman uses a time machine (twice) to go back in time a few minutes like she did in the episode "Cat -n- Mouse -n- Cat -n- Mouse -n-". *The short story "Off Rogue Racing" in Batman Annual #27 features Annie next to Clayface. *In Batman: Streets of Gotham #4, Black Mask buys a pig farm that used to belong to Farmer Brown. The story was written by Paul Dini. *On many occasions throughout the comics, Batman's collection of Batmobiles past and present is seen to include those seen on movies and TV shows. One such example in the conclusion of the Heart Of Hush storyline (Detective Comics #850), features a shot of the second and third DCAU Batmobiles, the Tumbler from the Nolan movies, and a partially built Batmobile from the Burton movies. *In [[w:c:dcdatabase:Batman Vol 1 666|Batman #666]], a future is shown with Damian Wayne (Bruce Wayne and Talia's son) as Batman. In this future, Barbara Gordon, though still confined to a wheelchair, has followed in her father's footsteps (figuratively speaking) and become police commissioner (as she did in the future of ). *''Dark Claw Adventures #1, featuring Dark Claw (a combination of Batman and Wolverine), resembles ''The Batman Adventures comic book in title, drawing style, and creative team. *In the JLA storyline, "Tower of Babel," Ra's al Ghul uses a tower to disrupt people's perception of language - causing them to to see gibberish instead of words, and eventually hearing it when people talk. This is somewhat similar to the Batman Beyond episode "Babel" in which Shriek uses a tower to disrupt air molecules - causing people to hear gibberish when others speak. *In Birds Of Prey #15, a TV screen is shown in the background with an unclear image of what looks like the Batman Beyond Batsuit with the red symbol and wings turned blue and the utility belt colored the usual yellow. **Note: had only been airing for about a year at the time of this issue. *Nightwing #52's plot resembles that of episode "You Scratch My Back," though it only involves Nightwing and Catwoman. *The Batmobile used by the current Batman (Dick Grayson) has a hover mode that allows for air travel, though it is not as maneuverable as the Batplane. Though it bears no resemblance to the Batman Beyond Batmobile in shape, its front is covered by a large version of Terry's red Bat symbol. Also, both Batman and Robin currently have two spikes on each of their forearms as opposed to the usual three, just as Terry McGinnis's Batsuit does. The future Tim Drake in the Teen Titans storyline "Titans Of Tomorrow" also has only two spikes on each arm. *In Joker: Last Laugh #4, Black Mass, who had been "Jokerized" along with all of the other prisoners in the Slab, was shot. Before effectively dying, he echoes the Joker's last words on Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker: "That's not funny. That's not..." *In Nightwing #101 (Part 1 of the Nightwing: Year One storyline), Dick Grayson is shown in a costume very similar to Tim Drake's (because of the snow), which is the costume he uses in . The Matt Hagen Clayface appeared looking very similar to his DCAU appearance as well. *In Booster Gold #21, Booster is mistaken for Green Lantern as he was in "The Greatest Story Never Told", though it was because he was in Coast City and no one could see him clearly. *Summer Gleeson was featured in the Black & White Feature of ''Batman: Gotham Knights'' #33 in very much the same manner she was on . *In Batman #486, Harold, Batman's mechanic, is debugging a computer animation program he created. On the screen, an image of Batman from is shown. *In Milestone Forever #2, which ties up the events of the old Milestone series, Rick Stone is referred to as "Richie". Though both Rick Stone and Richie Foley (who is based on Rick) are named Richard, the former had always been called "Rick" for short. * The electrified knuckle dusters that Batman uses during the invasions on the episodes "Secret Origins" and "Starcrossed" and the episodes "Clash" and "Destroyer" are used by the current Batman in comics, Dick Grayson, in Batman And Robin #12, though they are more bat-shaped, following the standard of most items in the Bat-Arsenal. * In [[w:c:dcdatabase:Blue Beetle Vol 2 27|Blue Beetle #27]], three kids try to get back at their bullies and teachers with the aid of a black magic book one of them purchased of the internet, much like Alan, Stew and their friend in "Wake the Dead". * In Joker's Asylum II: The Riddler, Batman disposes of a bomb in virtually the same way he did on the episode "Double Talk", except he fires it out the window with the grapple rather than reeling it away after the grapple in a vent. * Gotham gangs emulating the Joker have come to be known as Jokerz (like in the Batman Beyond future), as opposed to earlier appearances where they're called "Killer Clowns". In Detective Comics #867, Richard Wheeler takes after J-Man and dresses up like the Joker, but with the Elvis influence going beyond the hair. ** Also in that issue, a flashback reveals the Joker attempting to escape from Batman with a jet-pack like the one in "Batman: Mask of the Phantasm" and likewise fails to because of a leak. * In [[w:c:dcdatabase:Justice League of America 80-Page Giant Vol 2 1|Justice League of America 80-Page Giant #1]] (2009), a time-displaced Zatanna and Black Canary team up with the Crimson Avenger to stop a mobster named Valestra; one of his aliases is Chucky Sol. * In JLA Classified #33, Plastic Man is referred to as "Rubberband Man" by the Ten of the Royal Flush Gang. Though Rubberband Man was a name originally used in the Milestone comic, that was a one-issue villain. * The Condiment King is introduced into Mainstream Comics in Birds Of Prey #37 and dies in Final Crisis Aftermath: Run! #4, though his real name is "Mitchell Mayo" (pun intended) instead of Buddy Standler. * In ''Batgirl'' #15, Stephanie Brown (the current Batgirl) comes up again a villain named the Mad Bomber, who dresses up as the Grey Ghost. In ''Batgirl'' #19, Batgirl refers to the Grey Ghost from the "old show". * In [[w:c:dcdatabase:Teen Titans: Cold Case Vol 1 1|Teen Titans: Cold Case]], one of the pictures on Tim Drake's wall resembles the logo of . * In DC Universe Legacies, an exo-suit is stolen and armored up to fight Superman by a guy calling himself "Armory". * The suit Batman wears as The Insider in the Bruce Wayne: The Road Home series is similar to the one he wore in the alternate timeline created by Vandal Savage in the season one finale, "The Savage Time" and had the ability to camouflage itself the way Terry McGinnis's Batsuit did. * A broken (ring wielding) arm ruining Green Lantern's concentration is used in the JLA Classified finale storyline "That Was Now, This Is Then" and in the apocalyptic future opening cinematic for DC Universe Online (though it's Hal Jordan's broken arm in both cases instead of John Stewart). * Flash running laps at high speed to save the world and fading into the Speed Force in the episode "Divided We Fall" was likely influenced by the "death" of Mainstream Comics' Barry Allen. Barry Allen's return in the beginning of "Final Crisis" bears strong similarities to how Flash was saved by the rest of the Founding Members in the aforementioned episode. Batman: The Brave And The Bold * In "Deep Cover For Batman", Owlman's costume bears many similarities to Justice Lord Batman's costume in that in includes a similar design, color scheme (with silver replaced by gold), the bands on the arms and legs given to all of the Justice Lords, and the spikes attached to the arm bands. * In the episode "Legends of the Dark Mite!", while Bat-Mite is pretending to be Batman, there's a shot of him standing on a roof silhouetted against a dark red sky until a lightning bolt flashes, directly mirroring the intro. * In "Mayhem of the Music Meister!", Arkham Asylum is revealed to look the same as it does in the DCAU (on the outside). * In "The Golden Age of Justice!", the JSA Museum sports a small picture of Batman that resembles the logo of . * In "The Super-Batman of Planet X", the Batman of Zur-En-Arrh (voiced by Kevin Conroy) uses a grappling hook very similar to the one Batman uses from onwards (same shape, but different in color and size). * In "Requiem For A Scarlet Speedster", Captain Boomerang appears (like other characters) in an almost identical fashion as he was on the episode "Flash and Substance". Additionally, he has Flash strapped to a giant boomerang almost identical to the one he used on that episode; only this one straps Flash’s feet down too. * In "The Siege Of Starro: Part Two", a Mother Box, a Thanagarian Soldier, and a Parademon (or images of them) can be seen among the Faceless Hunter's "trophies" looking the same as they do in the DCAU. * In "The Knights of Tomorrow!", an aging Joker explains his unexpected appearance by always surviving things like "getting blown up, falling down smoke stacks, and getting fed to sharks." These three instances are from the / crossover episode "World's Finest", the episode "Mad Love", and the episode "The Laughing Fish", respectively. * In "Darkseid's Descending", there are many things influenced by the DC Animated Universe. First, the teaser (which features Jennifer Hale as Killer Frost) has students in a classroom using laptops with the same design as those used by the students at the Hamilton Hill High School in the era. Second, the design of most Apokoliptian characters are the same as they were in the DCAU, with a more cartoonish look given to the show (like many other characters and objects). Third, Apokoliptian troops boom tube to Earth in the same locations as they did in "Destroyer": the Chinese Wall, Tokyo, Venice, Paris, Rome and London. Fourth, as a possible reference to Batman's "death" in Mainstream Comics, Darkseid attempts to blast Batman with his Omega Beams, but misses due to Batman's agility and makes a similar comment afterward about how impressive it was. * In "The All-New Batman: The Brave And The Bold #4, Creeper makes a comment to Harley Quinn about her being his type of girl and corrects her when she calls him a creep by saying "Creep'er'". Also, many characters appear with a similar design to their DCAU counterparts; most notably (and noticeably), Giganta. * In "Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases" Bat-Mite presents different versions of Batman in a very similar manner to the episode "Legends of the Dark Knight". During the Scooby-Doo segment, Bat-Mite points out a coloring error on Batman's neck, completely ignoring the colors of Batman's emblem being inverted (like they were in the episode "Heart of Ice"). * In "Battle Of The Superheroes" a Red Kryptonite-infected Superman sends Batman flying through a building, flies around it, knocks him down into the street, and flies at him in the middle of the created crater in exactly the same way he does with Darkseid in the episode "Destroyer". Legion of Super-Heroes * Brainiac (once again voiced by Corey Burton), Brainiac 5, and all Coluans (Brainiac's people) are all androids and computer programs rather than organic beings as they are in Mainstream Comics. * The episode "Unusual Allegiances" features the western-style villain Terra Man. His first gun resembles Tobias Manning's Interdimensional Six Shooter. In the comics, Manning went by the name "Terra Man". * In the episode "Cry Wolf", one of the aliens at the bar resembles the alien Hawkgirl and Green Lantern fight in "Comfort and Joy". * The Thanagarians in "Dark Victory" are reused character models from and . DC Universe Online * In the apocalyptic future Lex travels back from, Batman uses an armored suit that has rocket boots like Terry's Batsuit. * Nightwing's costume bears the bird symbol it does in , but also has the blue lines down his arms as it does in Mainstream Comics. * Unlike in Mainstream Comics, John Stewart's Green Lantern uniform is identical to his DCAU counterpart's (right down to the black gloves and constantly green eyes). * In the Booster Gold narration of the Metropolis University, Skeets' words "protecting his past to ensure your future" from the episode "The Greatest Story Never Told" are used when Booster starts promoting himself. * Due to Brainiac being the main antagonist of the game, the final mission a "tech" player receives from their mentor (Batman or Joker, depending on whether they're hero or villain), has them fight a Brainiac duplicant of their mentor like the founding members of the Justice League did in the episode, "Divided We Fall". The fight takes place in the mentor's home base (or something similar) where the duplicant is trying to replace the original by destroying them. In Batman's case, the duplicant goes to the Batcave to replace him and malfunctions due to Batman's stance against taking a life like the H.A.R.D.A.C. duplicant did in the episode, "His Silicon Soul". Other * Scarecrow's plot to lace Gotham City's entire water supply with fear toxin, from beneath the grounds of Arkham Asylum, was also used in the film Batman Begins. ** Similarly, the 2009 video-game "Batman: Arkham Asylum" also features Scarecrow threatening to poison Gotham's water supply as a last resort after being beaten by Batman. He is stopped when he is attacked (and almost eaten) by Killer Croc. * Brainiac being an android program from the planet Krypton, was a direct inspiration for his incarnation on The CW TV series "Smallville" where he is played by James Marsters. * Two-Face's two faces has traditionally been caused by acid thrown at him in a court room, however, the concept of it being caused by an explosion was adopted in The Dark Knight. * On The Batman episode "Clayfaces", Batman fights the new Clayface with a spinning Batarang on his wrist in a manner similar to how Terry fought the dirt monsters created by the Earthmover (on the episode "Earth Mover") with the buzz saw incorporated into his belt buckle. * The opening scene of the Supernatural episode "Like A Virgin" very closely resembles that of the series premiere episode "On Leather Wings" with a small plane passenger asking the pilot if they "saw that" flying outside the window that looked like a large bat. Perhaps in respect to this, Batman is mentioned later in the episode. * The confrontation between Superman and Lex Luthor at the end of premiere, "The Last Son of Krypton, Part III," is virtually identical to the opening scene of Part II of the series premiere of the later-produced animated series Iron Man: Armored Adventures: **Evil businessman Obadiah Stane (who, like Luthor, is bald), is discussing armor and weapons in his office when someone points out the hero, Iron Man hovering outside the window; **Stane offers Iron Man a partnership, only to be met with an arms crossed silent treatment; **Stane finally loses his composure, and Iron Man warns, "I'll be watching you." *** Ironically, Mackenzie Gray (the voice of Obadiah Stane on Iron Man: Armored Adventures), plays an aging clone of Lex on the Season 10 premiere of Smallville. References Category:Non-Canon articles Category:Lists